1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive device for a press.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of the drive devices for presses which generate the press slide's ascending and descending movements suited for the press work to be performed by the said press, e.g., rotates a crank shaft to generate the slide's ascending and descending movements with equiangular velocity, or rotates it with a quick-return motion, have been arranged fixedly at a crown portion of the press. Although there are various types of quick-return system drive devices, they are generally for use with a specific press suited only for specific press work and/or have speed and acceleration characteristics exclusively useful for such specific work and have such drawbacks that when employing them in other press work, a separate press suited for this purpose must additionally be equipped, or an existing non-operating press must reluctantly be used.